The Unlucky Zombie Slayer
The Unlucky Zombie Slayer : My name is Devlin, and I used to play zombies mode a lot on Call of Duty. I was even crazy enough to play past round 100 on solo. Five times. What made me stop? April 24th, 2015, 6:30 AM, Game 1 - 3 Player Co-op on the map Origins : It was half past 6, and I just had breakfast. I logged in to my PlayStation Network account. I decided to play some zombies on Black Ops 2, so I put the disc in the system and loaded the game. My game is preset to load to zombie mode, so it loaded to the zombies main menu. I pressed X after hovering over the option to play online. None of my friends that were online were playing Black Ops 2, so I went to public match, and after a few minutes of pondering, I decided to play the map Origins. I found three other players with mics, and chatted with them in the lobby for a few minutes. As the game was about to start, two of them left the lobby. The third soon followed suit, after I told him my highest solo round on Origins, round 71. : "Their loss," I said. : "They don't realize how good of a player I am." : A few minutes later, I found myself in a three player co-op game on the same map. The game started out normally, but once we opened up to Generator 2, on about round 4, that was when I noticed something was off. The blue Ice Staff disc was in none of its three locations. I checked every location at least two times, it simply wasn't there. No one picked it up. I was confused. Where was it? : I averted my attention to the giant robot walking towards Generators 2 and 3. I bought an MP40 off the wall and shot the bottom of the robot's foot, allowing me and another player to get into the robot. Something was off here as well. The part for the Wind Staff wasn't inside the robot. : "What the hell?" I shouted in frustration. : This was the only spot the part could possibly be in. If it's not here, then where is it? : We launched out of the robot, and played for a few more rounds. The other two players quit on round seven. After the host migration, I played another round, now playing solo. It was then I found the Lightning Staff disc by Generator 4, in one of its usual three spots. Now I could breathe easy. : I quit the game, and started to look for another lobby. Game 2 - 4 Player Co-op on the map Origins : I found myself in a 4 player game a few minutes later, on the same map. The game played normally for the first seven rounds. When round seven ended, the round end sound effect sounded slightly distorted. Nothing else happened though, except for what you would expect, the next round to start. After round eight, again the round end sound effect sounded distorted. On round nine, I picked up a Zombie Blood powerup. : This powerup works like camouflage, and the zombies think you're one of them, until it wears off of course. You also hear a voice speaking or whispering to you while you have this powerup. The thing is, only you hear the whispers while you have this powerup. No one else hears them. : So why am I telling you this? Because that's not what happened. What did happen sent a chill down my spine. The voice was directed at me. '''Not my character, ME.' The screen went to black, which I was fine with since I was camouflaged. Here's what the voice said. : "Devlin. You've proved yourself an accomplished zombie player. To most." : I was a shotgun rank, which is max rank, and I've never lost it. : "Not to me." : I can accept that, not everyone is impressed with my skill level. : "Prove to me you're worthy of your rank by maintaining your lead in kills throughout the rest of this game. If you surrender the lead in kills at '''any point '''during this game, it will cost you." : Cost me what? : Too late. Zombie Blood ended, and I was brought back to the game. I pressed the '''SELECT '''button, and I sighed with relief. I was leading in kills. Good. I just had to maintain that lead. : I was stuck with the Wind Staff, since Ice, Fire and Lightning were taken. I upgraded the staff to get Boreas' Fury, which is a one shot kill until round 23. : By round 15, I started to notice one of the players getting close to taking the lead in kills. He was less than 10 kills away. : I was about to lose the lead in kills, so I started to hoard up more zombies. I also started killing "other people's" zombies, since they weren't coming after me. They were getting annoyed with me, shouting angrily at me to stop doing that, but I didn't care. : These were the stats at the start of round 16. I had begun to build a lead in kills over the other three players. : My PSN ID is Amy_Rose__. I'll leave you to figure out why that is. The more I built up my lead, the more relieved I felt. : "I'll be fine," I told myself in a reassuring voice. : "This'll be easy." : Round 17. One of the players timed out last round. : I picked up another Zombie Blood. The screen went black again. : "You've done well so far Devlin. It's time to spice things up. In addition to maintaining the lead in kills, you also have to make sure that no player bleeds out." : Fine. A good kill lead not good enough for you? I'll prove it to you, whoever you are. You'll see. : The game continued on like this for a while, and I continued to be the badass I was at Zombies, maintaining the lead in kills, and making sure everyone stayed alive. I was at Generator 4 when a player went down on the other side of the map, around Generator 5. : I had 45 seconds to get him up. In a sprint, I ran across the map, using Boreas' Fury to kill any zombies in my path. I was running out of time. His '''REVIVE' icon was red. That meant he could bleed out at any second. I flipped the staff to use Sekhment's VIgor to revive him. My janky controller made aiming the tiny little reticle difficult, but somehow, I managed to pull off the shot. I revived him. Good god that was close. : Round 23 came along. The zombies weren't able to be killed with just one shot of Boreas' Fury anymore. This would prove to make my job harder. Next round, the other player finally went down, and in a fit of rage, he quit the game. UNFORTUNATELY, the other player also went down. I didn't save him this time. : As soon as he bled out, the Origins jump scare image flashed, then the screen cut to black for the third time. : "Devlin, you have failed me." : I spawned in a small room with four barriers, one on each side of me. There was nothing else. : "Do NOT '''fail me again!" : I was armed with nothing but the Mauser C96 pistol. The screen read; : "Round 100" : What was the point of this? The game spawned me in a tiny room, on round 100, with no way to escape the room. I didn't put up a fight, I just let the zombies kill me. I knew how strong zombies were on round 100. There was no point in trying. : The death sequence was dramatically different. I watched as the zombies tore my character apart. The screen didn't say game over, it didn't show any stats at all. All I could do was watch my character die at the hands of the undead. What seemed odd was the scream of the character. It sounded just like the other player I let bleed out a few minutes ago. : "You failed again." : The screen cut back to the game. It was on the game over screen. : I was the only player on the list of players. After that, the system shut itself off. The Next Day : It was Saturday morning. On the news, there was a story about three mysterious deaths in three different states. Each of the victims was near a PlayStation 3. There weren't any signs of physical harm to any of them. Each of the TV screens displayed a blank scren with large, bold text that read; : '''GAME OVER : -hfactor66 Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Video Game Category:Video Games Category:Call of Duty Category:Screenshots and Visuals